Zuko Hates Azura
by guccicake
Summary: Zuko's son names his daughter Azura to honor his Aunt Azula. From that day on, Zuko hates Azura. ((i was 100% serious at first but then it was 2 am and i was delusional))


**_A/N: GUYS I SWEAR I WAS SERIOUS ABOUT THIS ONESHOT AT FIRST BUT THEN IT WAS ALMOST 2 AM AND I JUST GOT DONE SCROLLING THROUGH A SASSY TUMBLR BLOG ACCOUNT SO THEN THAT ENDING HAPPENED_**

"Father, thank you for visiting us." Fire Lord Haru said, bowing down to the ex fire lord Zuko as he had a maid fetch some dinner plates for the annual royal dinner.

Zuko huffed. "Don't thank me. After all, it was not my decision." He growled, shooting an angry glare towards his wife, Mai. Mai simply rolled her eyes. "Now, Haru, honey, lead us to our seats, why don't you?" She said, offering a smile to her son as he nodded and led the couple to the table.

Zuko's wrinkled eyes took in the sight of the palace. It looked exactly the way it had when he was a child, and when he was an adult up until he turned thirty and decided to move away. Too many memories, he had claimed - too much pain in this home, and now that he was forced to sit back in it for two hours the memories and flashbacks came surging through his brain like a tsunami. He huffed again as he plopped down on the chair, making sure to give an eye roll. He was acting childish, even in his sixties, and he didn't care. He hated it here. He hated his grand-daughter.

Most would gasp upon hearing this. "Your _granddaughter_? Oh, how could you!" They'd say. Zuko did not care. He had the rightful reasons to hate her, because he'd gone through enough hell in his life to deserve to be able to hate something and have everyone shut up and deal with it. In fact, second to the memories in this dreadful palace, his grand daughter was the primary reason he did not want to come.

Just as he began thinking of all the ways he could kill her (he didn't really mean to kill her, the idea was just fun to play with), the devil itself smugly strutted in, giving a passive wave as she glided to her seat. She purposely chose the seat next to Zuko. He knew she did, because she knew he hated her and she loved to toy with that.

"Hello, grand father. How lovely of you to grace the palace with your presence after, oh, what has it been, four years? Five? It must have slipped my mind. Your absence was not too much a change, so forgive me for not remembering." Azura said snidely. She had the wicked look in her eye. It looked exactly like Azula's.

Zuko flinched. Damn it, he'd thought of it. There was one sole reason he hated Azula, the only true one, but he refused to say it, even in his head. He tried to convince himself it was for another reason, but he knew it, day in and day out. Azura, was exactly like Azula, and for that he hated her, because he'd gotten rid of the first one and didn't need an exact copy.

Azura's first similarity was her name. Upon Azura's birth, Zuko had been pressing his son Haru to name the girl Uzura. He loved the flow of that name, and it started with a U, like Ursa, his beloved mother. Haru had said yes. Then his wife, the little demon, had said, "Oh, why not Azura? It's similar to Uzura, and it'll pay a tribute to your legendary aunt."

Zuko kind of wanted to kill Haru's wife. He could have, and probably would have, had it not been for Mai making some excuse about how they had to leave. Mai then smacked Zuko, hard, and told him to calm down. Zuko didn't calm down, but he did manage to settle on the silent treatment. He's been stone cold towards his son and his son's family ever since, because he knew upon the giving of that name, Azura would most likely act selfish and cocky and rude and absolutely horrid, just like Azula, and maybe even end up in a mental institution until she was 25 and then be sent out to Ember Island where she was guarded by the Dai Li day in, day out, to make sure she didn't escape.

Zuko was right. At least, he was for the first part. Azura was exactly like Azula.

She lied. She did it a lot. Zuko once had asked her when she was three how old she was, because he needed to use the information to hold his own in a impending argument with his son. Azura smiled and said calmly, "Five, grandfather Zuko."

Later that night Zuko sounded like a fool when he cried out, "Five years of that little devil! Five!"

When Azura was eight she met Zuko again. "Grandfather, it's been so long since I've last seen you. Mother died."

Zuko smiled, and then immediately plastered a faux look of sadness on his face as he approached his son's room. "I'm so sorry about Aiza." He'd said, and once again was made to look like a fool.

Then when she was twelve, and had snuck out to go with her friend Daizo to the carnival. Zuko had heard her escape and waited outside until she returned. When she did, she smiled sweetly at her grandfather. "It's okay, grandfather Zuko. I was simply visiting one of my cousins at the carnival. Seeing family. You know, something a person with a heart does." She paused for a moment. "You monster." She'd whispered under her breath, before slipping past him and into the palace, giggling all the merry way.

Now she was fourteen. She was prettier than Azula was when she was fourteen, but other than that, she was cruel, calculating, cold. Every word that came out of her mouth was strategically planned. She had a wall up, and would not for the life of her let her guard down, not for anyone, not for anything.

"Azura." Zuko said formally, but his voice lacked any warmth and Azura knew it.

She drummed her recently filed and painted white nails on the table. "Do you still firebend?" She asked thoughtfully after a moment.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "As a hobby." He'd said curtly.

Azura grinned at that. "I wonder what Ozai would think." She said.

Zuko's face grew hot. His eyes blurred with anger. He couldn't see straight, and for a moment it scared him, but he eventually forgot about it and allowed anger to take over.

"Perhaps we should banish you. Like they did to your sweet little grandfather. I wonder what Ozai would think of me then." He said.

Azura's grin was gone in a matter of seconds. "Grandfather, it was a mere comment." She said firmly. "However, I doubt you know the difference anymore. The lack of respect everyone's shown you, even as Fire Lord. It must have hurt. Especially the betrayal when your own father marred your face forever. Daddy says Azula told him he laughed when he did it. It must have brought him great joy to show his weakest, most pathetic child what a real Fire Lord does with his power."

Zuko stayed still, face emotionless. He slowly turned to meet Azura's gaze.

"what the fuk did you just fukin say to me u lil bitch ur fuckin dead kiddo"

Zuko jumped up and threw his now grown out hair in a bun like he did when he was young. "come on fight me u fukin whore" He said, dancing and shaking his shoulders as he circled his grand daughter. "what are u fukin scared now you lil sack of shit"

"you want me to burn that pretty lil face of yours too bitch i got my fingers that's all i need to fukin ruin the only thing you got" Zuko said, pointing his pointer finger and middle finger at his grand daughter at her like a gun. Little flames swirled out like a lighter.

Azura narrowed her eyes at her seventy year old grandfather. "Bring it on you old fart." She said, getting up slowly.

Zuko laughed. "lol bitch is that all u got because i got something to say to you. how many rats is up in that nASTY WEAVE OF YOURS"

Zuko cleared his throat. "this aint gon be no fancy fire dancin shit. no fukin agni kai or some gay ass shit like that. we gon fight like real thugs ya feel" he said.

Azura's eyes widened. "Grandfather, if I am to challenge you I will only-"

Azura was cut off when Zuko grabbed her weave and yanked with all his might. It came off to reveal some nappy ass curls.

Azura narrowed her eyes. "u wanna fukin do that again" She growled. "come on bitch u started this now fukin end it" She said, waving her arms around wildly, like an elegant fish out of water.

Zuko smirked. "bring it on u stank ass whore"

He swirled around and a bunch of bubbles and pink hearts and some shit like that swirled around him as he dramatically transformed into a red bandaeu and black thong and some Gucci shades to the tune of "Boss Ass Bitch". Once the transformation was complete he posed majestically.

"Yo mama so poor she uses cheerios for earrings." He whispered.

Azura immediately dropped dead. She could not grasp the true form of Zuko's attack.

It was just then that Zuko's son Haru walked into the room. At the sight of his daughter dead on the floor and his father in a red bandaeu and black thong he gasped.

Zuko turned slowly to meet his son's gaze.

"what bitch u want a piece of dis too come at me nigga"

Haru's lip wobbled as tears threatened to spring from his tear ducts. "You are going to prison for a long time, you sick animal!" Haru cried. "You're not my real father!" He screamed.

Zuko rolled his eyes "omfg ur such a dramatic whiny lil bitch. and fukin tell the popos watch i will disown u. a snitch nigga that's the shit i d


End file.
